


Library Porn: Say Bibliotheque Again, Baby

by Nestra, shrift



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-08
Updated: 2001-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Gunn go to the library for research, and by research, we mean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Porn: Say Bibliotheque Again, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Resonant had a birthday. She asked for a snippet at the library. Nestra and I were online, on ICQ, and ready for some fanfic gay porn improv, so this is what Res got. Maybe some Fraser/Kowalski next time, Res!

The shelves extended for meters, filled with rows of neatly shelved, carefully bound books.

Wesley was in thrall.

He inhaled and closed his eyes, tasting the musky scent of old leather and dust on his tongue. When Gunn walked up behind him, he murmured, "I had no idea the public library possessed so many foreign language books on the occult."

"Your tax dollars at work, man."

Wesley only distantly heard the words, still caught up in the comforting, familiar smells of the books. He opened his eyes and took another step forward, then reached out a hand to run down the spine nearest. He tilted his head to read the title, fingers caressing the uneven line of smooth book spines.

"They have a copy of Simenon's treatise on demonic interdimensional travel," he said, plucking the volume from the shelf and cradling it to his chest.

He looked up to see a smirk twisting Gunn's lips. "You're sure friendly with that book, English."

He smiled slightly in return. "Jealous?"

"Of a book? I don't think so. But you start doing something indecent with it, and I'm outta here, mission or no mission."

"The mission, yes," Wesley said, dragging his mind away from the precious book in his arms. He didn't realize he was still running his fingers over the book cover until Gunn's warm hand closed over his and gently squeezed.

"Yeah, the mission? The one we have to research `cause Cordy password-protected the computer and then went on vacation?"

"Of course." Wesley took one last deep breath. "Now, we're looking for a copy of Demonology and Xenopsychology."

"I remember," Gunn said, squeezing again. "I'm not the one who got all moony over interdimensional travel. Good thing one of us can keep his mind on the job."

"I'm the boss," Wesley said. "I delegate for a reason." He turned around to reshelve the Simenon text. Gunn stepped closer, pinning him against the shelves with his slightly larger frame.

"The boss, huh?" Gunn said. His warm breath tickled the nape of Wesley's neck.

Wesley shivered and lowered his head slightly, exposing more of his neck to the puffs of air feathering across his skin. "Yes. Definitely the boss. I make decisions. I'm in charge. I...oh, that feels good...Gunn, we're in the middle of a library!"

Gunn's lips brushed across his skin just under his hair line, brushed then pressed as Gunn chuckled into his neck. "Do you see anybody else here but us on a Friday night?"

Wesley pressed back into Gunn's firm body. He looked left. He looked right. "Why on earth would a public library be deserted because of the weekend?"

Gunn laughed again, folding his arms around Wesley's middle and pulling him closer. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're being a --"

"Bibliophile?"

"Oh, yeah, English. Talk dirty some more."

Wesley tilted his head backward and rested it on Gunn's shoulder. "Dewey decimals."

"I can't believe you."

"The Library of Congress. Microfiche. Oversized books."

Gunn snorted, and then turned Wesley around so his shoulder blades were propped against the shelves. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Wesley's khakis and ducked down for a kiss. Wesley opened his mouth and sucked on Gunn's lips, running his hands up Gunn's arms to cup his head.

Shelves and books were digging into his back, but Wesley couldn't find the energy to care. He was much too busy tasting Gunn, slipping his tongue between those lush lips, inhaling the mixed scent of Gunn and leather. And Gunn didn't seem too inclined to stop, either, sliding his hands from Wesley's belt loops to work his fingers into the waist band on the back of Wesley's trousers. Gunn rocked Wesley's hips forward and widened his jaw. He whimpered into Gunn's mouth.

Some part of his proper British upbringing vainly tried to assert itself, pointing out that it wasn't terribly wise to be grinding up against Gunn in public library stacks. Even if they were deserted. Wesley hesitated for a moment, and then remembered that he wasn't that proper British watcher any more.

In fact, he was in L.A., the City of Dreams. To hell with proper.

He braced himself against the shelves and slid a thigh between Gunn's legs. His hands moved down from where he had been teasing the skin of Gunn's throat to creep under Gunn's loose jersey. Gunn moaned low in his throat and took his mouth away, sliding his lips over Wesley's cheek and jaw to bite at his earlobe.

Teeth pressing into his skin just a little too hard...felt perfect. He pulled Gunn's jersey away from his neck and leaned forward to suck at the exposed skin. He was sensitive there. The line of Gunn's collarbone, the bit between shoulder and neck.

He always tried to leave a mark somehow, using teeth and tongue to claim Gunn as his. Gunn's dark, smooth skin didn't show the bites as well as Wesley's did, but as long as he knew where to look, he could see the evidence.

And Wesley was persistent, worrying at Gunn's skin, finishing off with a deep, sucking kiss. He'd barely broken away from Gunn's neck when Gunn grabbed the back of his head and dragged him back up. Urgently. Insistently.

Wesley sucked at Gunn's tongue in his mouth, rocking up Gunn's thigh, spreading his legs wider for better balance so he could grind harder. He was hard and growing frantic. And it wasn't the place for this, wasn't the place for it at _all_. They would never live it down at the office if they were arrested for public indecency.

But apparently, Wesley's body couldn't spare two bloody brain cells to stop.

Gunn's breath was ragged on Wesley's cheek as they broke for air, still moving together. Wesley's hands moved up and down Gunn's spine; Gunn's hands wriggled deeper, under his trousers and boxer shorts. The front placket of Gunn's jeans scraped against Wesley's cock, rough even through his layers of clothing. He shuddered and pushed harder, sweat prickling on his skin.

Wesley was close. And from the expression in Gunn's heavy-lidded eyes, so was he.

And so was Angel. Alarmingly close, suddenly looming in Wesley's vision.

"If you guys are busy, I can come back later."

Wesley let out an undignified squeak and shoved at Gunn, who refused to be moved. "Angel," he said. Yelped, rather. He tried to untangle himself, but Gunn simply held on more tightly. A slight hip wriggle practically caused a light bulb to appear over his head.

Gunn's pants were loose, but not _that_ loose. And Wesley's khakis would certainly not conceal his arousal.

"Um," Wesley said.

"The books," said Gunn. "They were...um...falling."

"Yes!" Wesley chimed in. "Falling. Definitely. And we were...holding them up."

Angel blinked. "And you needed, what, to replace the oxygen you lost holding up the books?"

Wesley rapped his fist against the shelf. "The books. They knocked the wind out of me, and. And Gunn --"

"Didn't want English to die on me," Gunn said.

"No," Angel said. "We wouldn't want that to happen."

Wesley couldn't for the life of him decide if Angel was making fun of them or if he really _was_ that dense.

"Anyway," Angel continued, "I tracked down the nest. We need to go burn it out before the spawn start to hatch." He turned and began to stride away, and then apparently realized that Wesley and Gunn weren't following.

"You guys coming?"

Wesley stared suspiciously at Angel's retreating back as Gunn muttered, "Don't I wish."


End file.
